FlockRock
by starblesser
Summary: Songfic one-shot, if enough review will wright more.Thank You!


**_Disclaimer: do NOT own anything

* * *

_**

Max's Pov

**_Hello! The first song I would like to sing is with my band and as you all know we go by THE FLOCK! _**I screamed into the mic and the flock rushed on stage. **_And here is 45 by Shinedown!_** 45 was my favorite song. Then Fang started to sing and I joined in.

_Send away for a priceless gift  
One not subtle, one not on the list  
Send away for a perfect world  
One not simply, so absurd  
In these times of doing what you're told  
Keep these feelings, no one knows  
What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart  
_

_Everyone's pointing their fingers  
Always condemning me  
And nobody knows what I believe  
I believe_

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,(45)  
I'm swimming through the ashes of another life(nother life)  
There's no real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45_

_Everyone's pointing their fingers  
Always condemning me  
And nobody knows what I believe  
I believe_

Send a message to the unborn child  
Keep your eyes open for a while  
In a box high up on the shelf, left for you, no one else  
There's a piece of a puzzle known as life  
Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight

_Everyone's pointing their fingers  
Always condemning me  
And nobody knows what I believe  
I believe_

_What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart_

I love that song because it reminds me of myself. Anyway we had to play our last song. So I started to sway sortly to the tune of **Fighter.**

* * *

_After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I wanna thank you  
'Cause you made that much stronger_

_Well I thought I knew you  
Thinking that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff  
Time is up, 'cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side  
Always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm_

_After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that  
I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all  
That you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Never saw it coming  
All of your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in on a good thing  
Before I'd realized your game_

_I heard you're going 'round  
Playin' the victim now  
But don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies  
Guess you're wanting to hurt me  
But that won't work anymore  
No more, uh uh, it's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now  
And never back down  
So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I know  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel?  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies  
Disguise yourself through  
Living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me_

_I am a fighter  
(I'm a fighter)  
I ain't gonna stop  
(I ain't gonna stop)  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough_

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Thought I would forget  
But I, I remember  
Yes I remember  
I'll remember_

_Thought I would forget  
But I remember  
Yes I remember  
I'll remember_

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_That was my other favorite song because it reminded me of my so called father Jeb. I blinked away tears and lifted my head to look at Fang he was smiling. I smiled back and then turned to the crowed and bowed._

_

* * *

_

**_Thank you for reading! Please Review! If I get more then 25 reviews I will post more!  
_**

**_- Starblesser_**


End file.
